


River

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Nett Story) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Song Lyrics, Werewolf Brett Talbot, hunter nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Nolan comes back even though he was told not to. He can't help it, he needs to see him. But his needs have consequences.Based off the song "River" by Bishop Briggs - Lyrics are in bold.





	River

**Like a river, like a river.**

Nolan knew he shouldn’t be up here. Not again. Not after the warning he had received from his dark angel. Not after it had been a week since he’d seen the wolf last. Not for lack of trying, Nolan had come up to the point overlooking the city every night since their meeting. He couldn’t help it. He needed to see him again, sober, needed to feel his body heat surrounding him. Just flat out needed him. The wolf was his new drug and he was in need of a fix.

**  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river.**

He shivered as wind whipped around his frail body. Without the warmth from the drugs that he normally had, it was quite cold. There was also something in the air. Something that screamed danger more so than usual. He shuddered again, something wasn’t right but he had to stay and see if he would come.

**How do we fall in love, harder than a bullet could hit ya?**

Nolan heard a branch snap behind him and his heart jumped to his throat. Chills ran over his body and the hair on the nape of his neck stood on end, he could feel eyes on him. The only problem was… he couldn’t tell if they were friendly or enemy. His heart screamed, ached, and took on the beat of a racehorse at the thought of it being his wolf.

**  
How do we fall apart, faster than a hair pin trigger?**

“I told you not to come here again.” Disappointment laid heavy in the raspy voice. And just like that, his initial elation of finding out who it was died. The voice was cold, distant. Nothing how he remembered it being that night.

**Don't you say, don't you say it.**

Nolan fought the urge to vomit. Everything he had been working himself up for had been for nothing.

 

“I… I needed to see you again…” He whispered sadly. Not being able to leave well enough alone. Not being able to walk away even though that’s clearly what he should be doing. ****  
  
One breath, it'll just break it.

A large sigh fell from beside him, the location of the wolf having changed and now sounding closer.

 

Nolan turned to search for him. Finding a darkened figure leaning against a tree a few yards away. Only a few facial features visible in the barely there moonlight.

 

“Nolan…”

**  
So shut your mouth and run me like a river.**

The deep voice was warm again. Honeyed and caring exactly how he had recalled it every day since their meeting.

 

He couldn’t help it, he stood from his seated positon on a large boulder, darted towards him came to a stop right in front of him. Studying the wolf’s face, taking in all the details he hadn’t committed to memory yet.

**Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver.**

His shaking fingers reached out. Tracing the sharp jaw that gave way to thin but striking lips. Up over his cheek bone, pausing once looking into his eyes and getting lost in the glacial coloring.

 

The wolf closed his eyes and leaned in to Nolan’s touch, his stomach flipped at the small and innocent yet meaningful gesture. One that said he trusted Nolan, one that said he felt it too. The need.

 

“What’s your name.” He requested. Fuck, he needed it. Needed to taste it on his tongue, to file it away in the safe space in his mind for the dark times when he couldn’t see the light.

 

“Brett.” Was whispered against his palm, lips brushing delicately over the skin. Nolan trembled.

**  
Holy hands, oh they make me a sinner.**

Nolan’s eyes flicked to a spot of blood on the back of his hand and dropped it from the wolf’s face. It was his blood, from a simple bloody nose that he had gotten earlier that day. But it just reminded him of all the blood that was on his hands… the blood of people like the boy standing in front of him.

 

He was brought back by a warm hand on his face, exactly how he had just done to Brett. He nuzzled into it, accepting the silent comfort and soaking it in, letting it expel his negative thoughts. The process happening in seconds where as on his own normally took weeks.

**  
Like a river, like a river.**

“Can I keep you?” He blurted, startling himself as well as the wolf.

 

“Fuck!” Brett growled and lunged toward him. Grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to the tree that he had previously been leaning against while he watched Nolan.

 

He should’ve been scared, should’ve used his defense combat training but instead he just stood there. Gazing in to glowing yellow eyes praying that this wolf would kiss him.

**  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river.**

His prayer was answered. Kind of. After a few heavy breaths and amber eyes fading back to icy blue, lips were pressed softly against his ear. His eyes fell shut and goosebumps prickled his flesh.

**Choke this love till the veins start to shiver.**

 

“You can’t say shit like that, little hunter. It’s dangerous… _I’m_ dangerous.”

**  
One last breath till the tears start to wither.**

Nolan took a shaky breath in and then slowly brought his arms up. Wrapping them around the wolf’s neck and holding tight, whimpering when he felt strong arms envelop him in return. Pulling their chests together and making Nolan raise to his tip toes so that his head would fit perfectly in the crook just under Brett’s chin.

**Tales of an endless heart.**

He could feel Brett’s heartbeat, starting out faster than his but eventually slowing to match. Syncing up as if they were one.

**  
Curses is the fool who's willing.**

He squeezed tighter and Brett reciprocated. No matter how much he wanted it to be perfect, how much it seemed like they were perfect… Nolan knew… this was fate’s way of repaying him. Karma for all that he had done. For this could never end happily for either of them.

**  
Can't change the way we are.**

They were like Romeo and Juliet, the moon and the sun, _hunter_ and _wolf._

**  
One kiss away from killing.**

Brett released his tight hold and pulled away, looking down at him.

 

“We shouldn’t… it’s not smart… we could end up dead…” He mumbled sounding as pained as the words made Nolan feel.

 

“ _Please.”_ He begged.

**Don't you say, don't you say it. One breath it'll just break it… so shut your mouth and run me like a river.**

The wolf stared intently at him for second, maybe two, and then lips were crashing down on his. Desperate and hungry which he greedily returned. Climbing the wolf like a tree until both of his legs were wrapped around Brett’s waist and his hands threaded in the short curly locks.

**Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver.**

Brett took a step forward and pushed him up against a tree, helping to support him even though he knew he probably weighed next to nothing in the boy’s arms.

 

The wolf snarled and hummed and bit at his lips with his sharp fangs. Nolan took it. No longer aware of their surroundings and where he started and Brett ended anymore.

**  
Holy hands, ooh they make me a sinner.**

He pulled Brett’s hair hard when the boy sucked a bruise into his neck. He loved every minute of it.

**  
Like a river, like a river.**

He didn’t know how they got here from only meeting once before but he didn’t care. It felt right. For the first time in months, hell years, _he_ felt right. Like he was going to be okay. Like all his sins were washing away.

**  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river.**

Brett’s grip turned painful and he couldn’t stop the smell yelp that escaped him. He was placed on his feet immediately, soft hands cupping his face and a gentle kiss placed chastely on his lips.

**Choke this love till the veins start to shiver.**

But it was when he saw the panicked look on the wolf’s face that he knew. The wolf hadn’t meant to hurt him, but something was wrong. The feeling from earlier, the one that was foreboding, was thick in the air and Nolan could feel his eyes widen. Someone was coming. Perhaps they were already there.

**  
One last breath till the tears start to wither.**

“Yours or mine?” He asked hurriedly. His mind somehow finding the strength and control to switch to battle mode even though his body was crying for something he couldn’t give it right now and his heart slowly fracturing.

 

“Both.”

**  
Like a river, like a river.**

 

“You need to leave. _Now._ ” Brett all but roared at him, turning away to face the forest behind them. Putting himself between Nolan and the impending threat.

 

“I’m not leaving without you.” He shot back earning himself a frenzied yellow glare. Brett was failing to realize something. He wasn’t fragile, broken, Nolan in this moment. He was a hunter and a hunter never leaves without its prey. Its guardian angel.

 

Brett whined, the sound cracking his heart like a hard-boiled egg. They didn’t have much time. Run or stay, either way they were fucked.

**  
Shut your mouth and run me like a river.**


End file.
